Usealverse
Powers of this Verse Some Characters brutally posses the power to destroy all existing concepts within this Wiki. With some surpassing the Tiering System. Other Characters are so brutally weak they'd wish they had Notable Losses and Weaknesses. Supreme God 'Crimson Khorne '(The evil believed to eredicate the new leaders of JBW in the past 50 years, the clock is ticking and ticking. Possess the power of Zalgo and many other devils.) Logically, this logical Paradox is 'Crimson Khorne '''is not actually within the existence of this verse, but glitched into it, High Tiers '''666devilcurseddemoncreepypasta666DEVILSATANIMPOSSIBLE: '(Crimson Khrone's Failed Creations but also a brutally evil killing Machine even on par with The Fricken Black Devil and Maika (Wanked). 'Maika (Wanked) '(The Saddistic Girl that can makes recipes and holds a knife and torture their victims.) 'The Fricken Black Devil '(The scary Shadow Springtrap like Figure thats a matrix in the JBW System itself. Shows teeth which is very gruesome and paranoid,) Mid Tiers 'Fat Mom '(A lady whose so Fat and wished it's not your mom, 'Fat Mom, '''shows very bitter attitude and a hated personality and impersonate others especially the Community.) Low Tiers 'Below Shit Tier ''' The Truly Undeniably Weakest Below All Category:432 Category:423 Category:42 Category:53 Category:25 Category:3256 Category:32 Category:34 Category:46 Category:656 Category:54 Category:45 Category:84 Category:347 Category:345 Category:35 Category:47 Category:474 Category:354 Category:3347 Category:36 Category:43 Category:6346 Category:4363 Category:4747 Category:346 Category:463 Category:634 Category:66 Category:464 Category:64 Category:675 Category:745 Category:635 Category:24 Category:14 Category:467 Category:7u Category:Uy Category:Te Category:Esg Category:Tfir Category:676 Category:44y Category:45yy5rty Category:A7 Category:5U55 Category:U5 Category:5YE5 Category:A6 Category:U Y Category:Y Y Category:YB Category:BRY Category:RX Category:YU Y Category:TY Category:Y YF YF Category:YYB Category:YY Category:URYTRYYY Category:RU Category:UT Category:UR Category:THDF Category:HF Category:HRD Category:HR Category:YYJKSJTHJSBGJHBJNGDR Category:RNE Category:YR Category:YRYR Category:YERYR Category:TT Category:TJ Category:RH Category:HYR Category:RR Category:HRHT Category:JHGFDUDU Category:RUEJ Category:HH Category:JYH Category:5V R Category:RDR Category:GDR Category:GR Category:RGD Category:H E Category:ERT Category:R E Category:TE Category:RE Category:JJNJKN Category:SH Category:RDRGDR Category:HRR Category:YYR Category:DH Category:TFH Category:TF Category:HTFH Category:HT Category:Efd Category:Dfv Category:Fd Category:Df Category:Dfd Category:Dfsd Category:Af Category:Efe Category:Fr Category:Rtg Category:Rt Category:Rtrt Category:Gg Category:Gr Category:Er Category:Gre Category:Ger Category:Gregre Category:Greer Category:Egr Category:Gergre Category:Grgr Category:Ere Category:Greg Category:Re Category:Grerg Category:Regr Category:Egre Category:Greerg Category:Grerge Category:Rg Category:Rger Category:Geg Category:Grrger Category:Ggge Category:Rere Category:Rer Category:R4 Category:424 Category:12 Category:3234 Category:4234 Category:53r Category:Reg Category:Dvd Category:Bdf Category:Dfdger Category:Gerg Category:Eg Category:Egrf Category:Erg Category:Ge Category:Rgge Category:Grre Category:Grg Category:Grr Category:Gegre Category:Grrg Category:Errg Category:Grhn Category:Hh Category:Rhrh Category:Hhh Category:Erer Category:Reght Category:Hht Category:He Category:Hr Category:Hrgr Category:Rhr Category:Hrh Category:Hrrh Category:Erh Category:Hhr Category:Her Category:Ehr Category:Herehr Category:Herher Category:Hrhre Category:Hhrh Category:Hher Category:Erhhe Category:Hre Category:Hhreh Category:Rhrehr Category:Hrehr Category:Ehre Category:Rh Category:Th Category:Hehge Category:Ghrwh Category:Eh Category:Ehrh Category:Thehe Category:Tj Category:Jtt Category:Ntt Category:Nt Category:Nnt Category:Tetn Category:Nn Category:Nnten Category:323 Category:Fdfdf Category:Dsdfsdf Category:Fdfd Category:Fddfd Category:Fdf Category:Dff Category:Fs Category:Fsds Category:Ffd Category:Fdfdfdsf Category:Dfdfdf Category:Ds Category:Fdfdfd Category:Fds Category:Ffdfd Category:Ff Category:Ef Category:Efr Category:Fg Category:Fge Category:Ag Category:Hehe Category:Heer Category:Gerger Category:Rhtht Category:Rhth Category:T45 Category:23 Category:31 Category:3456 Category:78 Category:44 Category:67 Category:465 Category:4646 Category:4654 Category:645 Category:353 Category:343 Category:434 Category:243 Category:545 Category:35353 Category:6yr Category:Hb Category:Dg Category:Drg Category:Rhrhhr Category:Hrth Category:Rth Category:Rthhr Category:Tht Category:Rthhtrth Category:Htr Category:Rht Category:Tr Category:Rthth Category:Ht Category:Hhtth Category:Ththr Category:Ththrht Category:Tr3 Category:242 Category:4242 Category:2424 Category:234 Category:235 Category:3544t Category:Gtg Category:Fh Category:Ber Category:Gegr Category:Rhjhjcfrgerggrg Category:Egrg Category:Gregrg Category:Ree Category:Rgrge Category:Rge Category:Rgr Category:Ggrr Category:Grere Category:Gergrrge Category:Grege Category:Egrehrh Category:Rrh Category:Rhrhhrhr Category:Rhh Category:Rhrhr Category:Hrrhhrhr Category:Rhrhhrhrhr Category:Rhrhrrh Category:Hrhrh Category:Hrhr Category:Rhrhhrs c Category:V d Category:D d Category:Dc Category:Fefghjretywuqiopgfds Category:Ghfjkdlsghjfkd Category:Gfhdshfds Category:Fjdskds Category:Wherghghtughughrhrghrgr Category:Fff Category:Rf Category:Frfr Category:Fcsv Category:Sv Category:Dv Category:Vv Category:Fv Category:Vfv Category:Fvvs Category:Vd Category:Dsv Category:Vss Category:Vddv Category:Vvqq Category:Qq Category:Qqqq Category:Qqb Category:Bfb Category:Fb Category:Bg Category:Gf Category:Bfd Category:Gfgf Category:Gfd Category:Gfg Category:Fggf Category:Gffg Category:Fgfdg Category:Gd Category:Ggd Category:Dgd Category:Fffd Category:Fdfdfdfd Category:Fdfdfdf Category:Fdfdfdfdfd Category:Fdff Category:Gfggf Category:Ffff Category:Frr Category:Rr Category:Ggh Category:Bf Category:W33yr Category:Rereer Category:Ferrf Category:Rrg Category:Ggg Category:Tg Category:Tgtg Category:Tggt Category:Rtrtgt Category:Tgrgt Category:Tgt Category:5t Category:Tt43 Category:55 Category:45345 Category:34335 Category:535 Category:52 Category:543 Category:5345 Category:34526 Category:6224 Category:RRG Category:RG Category:GRHR Category:HRH Category:HH4 Category:HRRHR Category:TR Category:RHHG Category:GN Category:GHGNGH Category:GHG Category:454 Category:RHR Category:TH Category:RTH Category:RTR Category:RY Category:HTR Category:RTHHR Category:THTRH Category:TUS Category:UU Category:US Category:HTHRE Category:HG Category:GRRRHGFF Category:YG Category:YGYG Category:YGG Category:YGYGYG Category:GHJG Category:JG Category:HHJG Category:HGH Category:GH Category:GHJ Category:HJH Category:GHGHHJ Category:HJ Category:GHGHJ Category:HJG Category:GJ Category:HGHG Category:GG Category:JH Category:GJH Category:GJHHGH Category:JHJ Category:GHGH Category:GJG Category:JJHG Category:GHGHG Category:GHGHGHJGH Category:HDRRH Category:HHT Category:HTT Category:HS Category:HRHF Category:SF Category:FS Category:FD Category:FDFD Category:GGGS Category:GTim Category:Time Category:Letrt Category:Ry Category:Yr Category:Hrht Category:Fhh Category:Ffe Category:Er5y463 Category:4334 Category:4645 Category:5y Category:Trdfg Category:Dfdhd Category:Htu Category:Bb Category:Bbb Category:Bbh Category:Tjtj Category:Thsrg Category:Sg Category:Dgh Category:Ryey Category:343e Category:Yw Category:Fsg Category:Ghf Category:Hf Category:Hg Category:Gds Category:Gdgs Category:Sgse Category:Wgw Category:Ew Category:Fefw Category:Efw Category:Few Category:Fe Category:Ewefw Category:Fewwf Category:Efewf Category:Ewefwefw Category:Effeefw Category:Efwfew Category:Efwfe Category:Efef Category:Efefefw Category:333 Category:4322434 Category:3243 Category:4323 Category:324 Category:342 Category:342342 Category:343r Category:Egerger Category:Regreg Category:Rerergrge Category:Rggr Category:Wer Category:Wr Category:Rwr Category:Wrwr Category:Erew Category:Ergr Category:Wg Category:Greger Category:Ergre Category:Gegerg Category:Rhg Category:Ehe Category:Hhhhre Category:Hehre Category:Hrehre Category:Hrereh Category:Rhe Category:Erhhre Category:Hehr Category:Htw Category:Wew42 Category:23552 Category:53egtg Category:Gght Category:Rhthrt Category:Rthr Category:Hth Category:Et Category:Htg Category:Ss Category:Gggbf Category:Nr Category:Nntgggd Category:Dffdg Category:Ffdf Category:Fdgfd Category:We Category:Rewr Category:Reeer Category:Erew43 Category:544 Category:45454 Category:5ttee Category:Trtt Category:Rertr Category:Trtr Category:Trrt Category:Trt Category:Rgfg Category:Fgfg Category:Fgg Category:Gff Category:Gdfg Category:Dfg Category:Fdgf Category:Dgfg Category:Trht Category:Hrr Category:Hrhthtr Category:Htrht Category:Rrhth Category:Teg Category:Rererg Category:Grgreg Category:Gree Category:Grergr Category:Ggr Category:Grgrgr Category:Gegrer Category:Reggrege Category:Grrge Category:Erggr Category:Rgrg Category:Rgerge Category:Erreg Category:Ergt5 Category:565 Category:Ewgr Category:Ggew Category:Wge Category:Ewg Category:Weg Category:Wegg Category:Gge Category:Wewg Category:Wgwg Category:Grrwg Category:Rwg Category:Rwgrwg Category:Rwggrw Category:Gwr Category:Wgr Category:Grgrw Category:Wgg Category:Wgwgr Category:Wgee Category:Wegggw Category:Gw Category:Gegge Category:Wgh Category:Ege Category:Gegreg Category:Gerera Category:Rea Category:Egrae Category:Gar Category:Rrge Category:Errggr Category:Rgrgre Category:Ergra Category:Rgre Category:Reggr Category:Eeg Category:Regerg Category:Rre Category:Ggggre Category:Gegrr Category:Grggre Category:Grergreg Category:Rgg Category:Rgeerg Category:Regre Category:Rgeregr Category:Ga Category:Erregegr Category:Eagr Category:Aa Category:Grgrgrgr Category:Ra Category:Ar Category:Grge Category:Rerg Category:Rrrr Category:Ergref Category:Ghe Category:Hhe Category:Hthe Category:Efew Category:Ewf Category:Efwfweewf Category:Egege Category:Gergergreg Category:Gereg Category:Gee Category:Gege Category:Reeb Category:Ete g eg Category:Eregr Category:Gre re ger Category:Ger gr Category:Gr g Category:E g Category:Egr e Category:Er g Category:Ere rg Category:E r Category:G e Category:E rgre Category:Grrg r Category:Rge r Category:R rg Category:E rg Category:Ere g Category:G r Category:Eger Category:G ree Category:Ee Category:E gg Category:Ge rg Category:E gr g Category:R e Category:Rgrm Category:Nhwr hw Category:Hrhh Category:Gfgfff t Category:G j Category:F r Category:R rh Category:Htr e Category:E erer Category:Egg Category:Grrg eg Category:Rer e Category:Re t Category:Tt Category:Hry5 Category:Nrw Category:R hr Category:Hr hrt Category:H hr Category:T h Category:R r Category:Rt hrtr Category:Htrrth Category:H tr Category:Hh tr Category:H h Category:Rrh h Category:H hh Category:Hhth Category:Hth rt Category:Rhtrh Category:Thrt Category:H rt Category:Hthr Category:T t Category:Thth Category:Rthh tr Category:Htht Category:Heh Category:Yj Category:Ye Category:Yee Category:J j Category:Yy Category:Jjj Category:Jrh Category:Hrhth Category:Rggrghjhhh Category:Yjy Category:Thh Category:Yh Category:Ththt Category:Ts Category:Thhtr Category:Ththtrht Category:Hthrt Category:Rthht Category:Trbrbybbyvh Category:Ffw Category:Fffw Category:Fw Category:Fwq Category:Frrth Category:Ere5t Category:5t3 Category:43t Category:Ffef Category:Sc Category:Zxc Category:Xc Category:Xdv Category:Df fd Category:Fdsd Category:Fffdf Category:Dfbe Category:Gefef Category:Ererr23 Category:Wef Category:Ewfefw Category:Fww Category:Fwd Category:Ed Category:Dwq Category:Qd Category:Wdw Category:Efwf Category:Fwfe Category:Eef Category:Ggrg Category:Grwg Category:Rwgwrgg Category:Rww Category:Dad Category:Asf Category:Ffffe Category:Ewr Category:Rrw Category:Ffffefe Category:Fef Category:Feffew Category:Fewfe Category:Fewfew Category:Fewe Category:Ffeefwrwf Category:Hj Category:Errw Category:Erewrew Category:Erwe Category:R4r4 Category:3f3 Category:Fffgrer Category:Eggr Category:Rgrgerge Category:Rgerg Category:Reeg Category:Rreer Category:Greregr Category:Egeg Category:Ggeg Category:Fefef Category:Wqf Category:Fefs Category:Rgt Category:Et3 Category:55 t Category:B b Category:Fgh Category:R rr Category:Rn Category:Brg Category:Rgw Category:Rgreg Category:Grgjr Category:Rrw4t Category:5y6y Category:5u56 Category:U6u Category:4u Category:6u Category:Ur Category:Gs Category:Gweg Category:Eegeg Category:Ewgege Category:Wgeg Category:344 Category:T4 Category:444 Category:44u Category:56 Category:U7 Category:I7 Category:I7u66 Category:U6 Category:U4t Category:Gegg Category:Edv Category:Vddvvd Category:Dvvd Category:Vdvddv Category:Bfn Category:Ng Category:Gn Category:Gnngg Category:Nggnng Category:Nggnnhjbhfe Category:Fggw Category:Fggrer Category:Rrer Category:Ter Category:Htrte Category:Hhw Category:Hgw4ge Category:Hejh Category:Jeh Category:Ehrhhre Category:Rheeh Category:Herhr Category:Erhher Category:Herh Category:Rehr Category:Rhrhe Category:Eheeh Category:Hehhr Category:Erhr Category:Hereh Category:Ggs Category:Hrhreh Category:Rhw Category:Hw Category:Rhwrh Category:Wrh Category:Hrrhrhrh Category:Hjr Category:Hhthht Category:Vs Category:Gghh Category:Gt Category:Ggg g Category:R g Category:Ggg gg Category:Ggg ggg Category:R gr Category:R r ew Category:Erw Category:Wre Category:Rerw Category:W ew Category:Rrrw Category:Ew t Category:Wt Category:Wtw Category:Tt r Category:Ttt Category:Tte ew w Category:Teet Category:Et e Category:Tet e Category:W tr Category:Ehrt Category:Hht t t Category:Terre Category:Ertt Category:Ttr Category:Rt t Category:Tttw r Category:33 Category:4 344 Category:4344 Category:3434 Category:443 Category:45554 Category:5456 Category:56456 Category:66634 Category:43443234 re e Category:E rt yy Category:Y ty Category:Ert Category:Tter Category:43ttt5yy Category:Yyy Category:Ytryy Category:Yt Category:Yr j Category:Jjj y yyry Category:Jr Category:J6 j uy t Category:Ty y y Category:Rtrr Category:Ty Category:Tty Category:Tyy Category:Tyt yy tyt Category:Yyy ytty Category:Yyyr Category:Rtr Category:Yt rt Category:Yyyry Category:Yry Category:Yy i Category:U i Category:Tt u Category:T u Category:Ut Category:Ergw Category:Frg Category:Ggggg Category:Gfr Category:Ffwe2q Category:2234 Category:34r Category:Wrf Category:Hthtr Category:Gfrreg Category:Geg e Category:Egg r Category:Hhh h Category:Hh h Category:H h h Category:R h Category:H h ht Category:H hhtr Category:H rt hrt Category:Hrt Category:H3 Category:432434 Category:536 Category:66666 Category:Efefe ewf Category:Eff Category:F f Category:Ewfe f Category:Ef f Category:Efefew Category:Few fe Category:Ewfw f Category:Fefef ef efw Category:Fewef Category:W efw Category:Few few few Category:Few fe w Category:F fwe Category:Few f Category:Ewew Category:E w f Category:Fe f Category:Eefw fe Category:Few fe wfe Category:F efe w Category:Efw e Category:Fwf e Category:W f Category:E fe f Category:Ew wfe Category:Efwfewwfe Category:Efw few few Category:Fewfew few Category:F efe Category:Fr gege r Category:3 3 Category:4 4 Category:5 54 Category:534 Category:43 te Category:E\r2\r3\r\rr Category:Rr4 Category:565r Category:Fdfr Category:Fre Category:Fer Category:Freg Category:Grgg Category:Grgrg Category:Gregrer Category:Gergr Category:Gwe Category:Gggerg Category:Egg34 Category:Ggg4 Category:Hh5h Category:6h Category:565y Category:Y5 Category:54g Category:54g5 Category:554 Category:Gg45g Category:Gh Category:Regref Category:Ergrg Category:Htyj Category:Jf Category:Effef Category:Wege Category:Grer Category:Greegr Category:Gregr Category:Grrgrg Category:Egrgr Category:Thju67uyhh Category:Yhyh Category:Yeeee Category:Dd Category:Ddd Category:Dew Category:R4trg Category:Refr Category:Grrgt Category:Fgf Category:Fffff Category:Eferf Category:3ger Category:Ergeg Category:Grrf Category:Rfw Category:Ewer Category:Efrg Category:Rfwr Category:Fffe Category:Ferw Category:Tret Category:Ewwe Category:Wwe Category:Fwffw Category:Erf Category:Ewfew Category:Ffffrf Category:Gtgrrtrg Category:Rtgrr Category:Tgr Category:Grgrrt Category:Gtt Category:Ggrt Category:Gtgt Category:Gtgtr Category:Rttr Category:Rttrg Category:Ttrt Category:Rgtt Category:RtTTR Category:Thr Category:Ggrf Category:Efeff Category:Ggerg Category:Rfe Category:Ea Category:Dde Category:Es Category:Dfff Category:Feg Category:Gggde Category:243234 Category:4343 Category:Fdsfdf Category:Fdfff Category:Rertre Category:Trh Category:Ghhg Category:Ghewr Category:W3rerr Category:Ggfhfgfgfdgdf Category:Gget Category:Erer3243434 Category:3434234 Category:Frgdfgfgdggfdgfd Category:35534554543 Category:Ghhffgdfdgfgdgfd Category:Reerrereertettrerret Category:Gfvbfbf Category:Gggg Category:Ddg Category:Gfdfgd Category:Gfdfg Category:Gdf Category:Fggft Category:4w Category:Trte Category:Trhh Category:Hgf Category:Fdfg Category:Gffgvvx Category:Cvx Category:Vx Category:Ewe Category:Ewweer Category:Rereerrt Category:Yu Category:Kr Category:Eda Category:As Category:Dsda Category:Rrr Category:R3 Category:3232 Category:21 Category:3233 Category:2332 Category:323r Category:Tre Category:Eggft Category:Hhtryr Category:Jy Category:Jt Category:Gdsas Category:Sa Category:Sads Category:Dsf Category:Ffdfr Category:Fresssssd Category:Dfr Category:Gtgtrh Category:Jg Category:Ffsdsasasdsd Category:Dda Category:Yxz Category:DS Category:DSDGf Category:Vfvdv Category:Cax Category:Xaaxaa Category:Abc Category:Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz Category:Sdf Category:Ffefeg Category:Rgergr Category:Fsr Category:Qe Category:Qw Category:Ddf Category:Fvvf Category:Vfd Category:Vdfv Category:Vvdf Category:Efwed Category:Efefe Category:Fefeef Category:Efewr Category:Ggee Category:Rheh Category:Rtht Category:Rhfghffhdhd Category:Fgd Category:Fggr Category:Ddwq Category:Ddefe Category:Grthtyj Category:Jk Category:Rtre45 Category:66hr Category:Gb Category:Err Category:Thhhtr Category:Htrhdf Category:Vf Category:Vdv Category:Dffv Category:Fvf Category:Fvfd Category:Ghhr Category:Rhgf Category:Gfgfgf Category:Ffh Category:Rhrhrh Category:Hhv Category:Fvc Category:Qa1 Category:Qqqaqzaqww Category:Wec Category:Edc Category:Fvv Category:Tby Category:Uyu Category:Uyk Category:Fdffffw Category:Fefew Category:Fefg Category:Eeffewe Category:Fwe Category:Feffe Category:Wf Category:Fdfdfdfs Category:Fsf Category:Sf Category:Fggre Category:Gegregre Category:Greeg Category:Rrgrg Category:Egrrge Category:Grgrgfcvcxx Category:Cvc Category:Xv Category:Xxv Category:Vfg b gb Category:Dgg Category:Gf d Category:Ff fd Category:F fd Category:Sfss Category:Dsdsd Category:Ssf Category:Fsd Category:Fsdfd Category:Sfds Category:Fdssf Category:Fsdfds Category:Fffsdf Category:Sfdf Category:Fdfdfsd Category:Fdsfd Category:Dfsdds Category:Fffsf Category:Dsffds Category:Fdffs Category:Fdffffd Category:Fdfdfs Category:Dsfd Category:Fwferw Category:Eweqe Category:Eweweq Category:Weqwe Category:Eqw Category:Eqwew Category:Ewq Category:Eqwewew Category:Ewewq Category:Eweewq Category:Ewqewq Category:Ewqew Category:Qew Category:Eweqwe Category:Ww Category:Qeee Category:Eeer Category:Grgeg Category:Efefw Category:Fwdwer Category:Trty Category:Jge Category:Fewfef Category:Eerg Category:Ergrgr Category:Gedfeew Category:Ffg Category:Ref Category:Ffefefe Category:Efwfewfe Category:Wff Category:Erge Category:Fewd Category:Dfewf Category:Wfef Category:Ewff Category:Ewfewfew Category:Fefewfwe Category:Fewfeef Category:Fwwf Category:Efff Category:Eeffe Category:Fwfw Category:Fwfef Category:Ffwfe Category:Efeffef Category:Fftg Category:Rtref Category:Eewf Category:Fffg Category:Gth Category:Hhtr Category:Trhgg Category:Effe Category:Efwffr Category:Verse page